


Let's Play Pretend

by jenndubya



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mindwiping, Unhappy Ending, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the child-like state of the actives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend




End file.
